


Loki/Sigyn Untitled One-Shot

by story_weaver



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver





	

TITLE: Untitled  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: One-shot  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki  
GENRE: Drama  
Chapter SUMMARY: Loki meets Sigyn for the first time since the bifrost  was broken  
RATING: T  
AUTHORS NOTES/WARNINGS: loss of children  
It took Loki six months to find her. Apparently after he fell his wife chose to go to Midgard under the guise of a “natural” healer. Sigyn was in the small kitchen of her Paris flat chopping vegetables for a soup, Loki watched but he had hidden himself. Once in a while she would look up as if she thought someone was watching her but quickly went back to her work. The one thing that Loki was confused over was why she was doing this manually, she was just as good with magic as he was. He walked into the other room, in hopes that it would take Sigyn longer to detect him. A little prank would hardly phase her, or so he thought. He began controlling her knife to chop the carrots she tried to maintain her grip but the knife shook her off. Then another two knives joined the first to finish chopping the other types of vegetables. Sigyn held the bridge of her nose and focused on where the seider was coming from. She followed it to her bathroom of all places. But when she turned on the lights there was no one there, it didn’t faze her for a moment, she opened the shower curtain and turned on the water, as cold as she could make it. She grabbed Loki by his still invisible collar and threw him in the shower, suddenly there he was, finally visible. She heard her knives fall onto the counter.   
“Quit messing with my knives Loki.”   
“A harmless prank.” He stood up and with a salacious grin, “Since I’m already wet…”  
“That makes one of us,” Sigyn threw a towel in his face. “Dry yourself off.” Loki wondered, not for the first time, if his wife should have been a warrior instead of a healer.   
“What did I do this time?”   
“You left.” Her tone had been venomous from the get-go. “You left. And I’m the one that had to deal with the aftermath. All of the aftermath.”   
“Sigyn, I…” she cut him off, he’d opened the door and now wouldn’t a word in edgewise. He almost did this on purpose, she was cute when she was mad. On an especially good day she’d slap him, he had no problem with that after all her hands were too small to do much damage.   
“Your mistresses, I had to answer for them. Your attempt to destroy Jotunheim, I had to answer for that. You telling Jotuns how to get here, I had to answer for that too! So, you don’t get to come here and ‘Sigyn’ me!”  Sigyn was yelling at this point. Just as they were about to continue the door swung open, there were government agents lead by an amicable looking man in sun glasses.   
“Hello…”  
“I don’t know who you are and I don’t care!” Sigyn roared she picked up her skillet and was about to throw it. “Get the fuck out!” Loki disarmed her and he tossed her over his shoulder and he carried her into her bedroom.   
“Put me down, you ass! PUT! ME! DOWN!” She kicked and strained against him.   
“I’ll deal with them, wait here…please.” He still hated that word, he was a prince and should be obeyed without ingratiating himself, he shut the door behind him. Sigyn gathered her things and put them into a dimensional pocket. She opened the window and went out onto the fire escape.   
“Nonononononono, no noise, no noise.” She chided herself as the stairs fell and she only barely managed to stop the clanking on the next platform. At the bottom of the stairs she looked up and sighed, “Good luck finding me again.” And she ran.   
At the edge of town there was a group of trees that she could slip into for the night, she’d have to continue to Norway in the morning.   
“Sigyn.” Loki’s breath tickled her ear and his hands found her waist. She pulled away and turned to face him with her back against a tree.   
“How could you leave?”  
“I couldn’t face you knowing what I was.” He dropped his forehead against hers. She slapped him.   
“We would have worked through it! We could have gone to Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nifleheim… Hel we could have gone to Svartalfheim for all I cared! But no instead I lost the boys and then I lost you!” She pushed him back. “But no, you left! You chose to fall into the abyss.”   
“What do you want Sigyn?!” He was at a loss, this woman before him wasn’t who he married. She was broken and he was at a loss for what to do, she wouldn’t let him touch her. He thought back to a month before Thor’s almost coronation, Sigyn was glowing two boys kicking away in her belly. She woke up with strong contractions, but there was something else that was wrong. They just had no idea what it was, not until both boys were born. That’s when the midwife came to tell them that both boys were still born. They were told it happens, especially to young couples and they’d be able to try again. He remembered making two tiny boats for his sons for their passage, the funeral was small. Just him and Sigyn to mourn their twins. He could already see the cracks growing, even then he didn’t know how to fix them. Since then his own personal Valkyrie had broken, whether it was her spirit or her heart he couldn’t tell. “What do you want?” His voice was barely audible.   
“I want my boys back. I want to hear them cry, and laugh. I want to watch them take their first steps and watch as you teach them to ride horses. I want the family I didn’t get to have!” She slid down the trunk of a tree, her eyes were teary but looked hollow. “Most of all….” She started crying. “Mos…Most of… all…I don’t want it to be my fault.”   
“What…what do you mean ‘your fault’?” He knelt by her.   
“It was my fault the boys were stillborn!” Her hands covered her face and she cried harder. “My body wasn’t strong enough to make them right. It was my fault…I… I didn’t know that Jotun fetuses need more iron and minerals to grow. It occurs naturally for Jotun women but not for Asgardians. It was my fault they died!”   
“Oh, Sigyn…” Loki pulled her into his lap and held her as close as he could.


End file.
